Fire and Flames not to mention swords
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: Rin gets training from the new paladin, ironically, he's also a demon. Humor, fire, flames, swords, and complaints  from Rin . Beware: Language!
1. Training

Training

Random story I came up with at…3:46 in the morning, found Rin's fire training interesting…

"Goddammit! Quit jumping around you little shit! And would you quit pulling my dam tail all the fucking time! Pull your own!" Rin yelled at the black hair exorcist in front of him…well, now behind him.

"What's the point in that, I was told to train you and I'm doing just that." The man replied, while yanking Rin's flaming blue tail again.

Rin grunted and slashed at him again and he ducked and hopped back. He cursed at the ten by ten by ten room he was forcibly thrown into by that bitch of a women. It was even worse when he was supposed to fight against a dam PALADIN that was a fucking demon too!

The man smiled and hopped onto one of the many pegs in the wall and then flipped so he was swinging from his tail on the wall.

"Quit showing off dam it!" Rin yelled as the exorcist swung back and forth.

"if you can make me stop pulling your tail, then I'll give you a break and some money for whatever you want." The exorcist replied.

The paladin, Jericho Peront, was training Rin to supposedly control his flames, and use a sword better, in truth; he was bored and wanted to mess around. Jericho laughed as Rin swung at him again, only to have him dodge and pull his tail again.

One of the many main traits about Jericho, was he loved messing around, he was very protective of his friends, and he LOVED coffee, or sodas. He also had a habit of chewing on his tail or playing with his hair in meetings.

Rin cursed as Jericho pulled out another bowl of ramen, and a soda, the fifth that he had in the last hour, you could tell because the whole place was littered with the leftovers. Rin growled and his blue flames suddenly shot up and burned the area within a nine foot radius around him to cinders.

Jericho yawned as black flames billowed out from his black jacket and swallowed Rin's flames.

"I told you this wouldn't work." Jericho said, smiling as he slurped up his ramen.

"JUST GIVE ME SOME FOOOOOOOOD!" Rin pleaded, collapsing on the ground.

Jericho looked at his watch and raised an eyebrow. "You've only been training for two days; I can go for seven more before a break." He said, glaring at Rin.

_That's cuz you're a black jacketed-white-shirted-tanned-son-of-a-demon-asshole-who-eats-my-flames-for-breakfast. That and you have one hell-of-a punch._

Was it any good? I wrote this as a half-asleep-on-a-seven-day-streak type thing. I you like it, I'll continue it. If ya don't, meh. If you'd like to know about Jericho, then…well, tell me and I'll post an info page or something.


	2. FOOD NOW!

Gimme fooood!

Jericho smiled as Rin grumbled insults and the like at his feet. He only smiled more as Rin's sword flashed by his head.

"Nice try sparky." Jericho chuckled as he returned to swingin' around on the poles in the wall.

"Come back hey you spiky haired idiot of a paladin!" Rin snapped as he bounded after him from pole to pole.

Jericho laughed as Rin ran into a pole, sending him into the ground below. Rin grumbled something inaudible and got up. Jericho continued his antics of pulling the boys tail and setting random parts of his clothing on fire, including his hair as they bounced around the room.

Jericho swung down to the ground by the door frame, and hopped lightly over the door as Rin sent a flaming blue wall after him. Rin sprinted up to Jericho, who had stopped to the right of the door.

"I got you now you blackie!" Rin cackled as the heavy metal door swung open, into his face.

"Was that supposed to be a racist comment there? It's not nice to give people nicknames on their hair color. And that's racist against black cats." He said as Rin rolled back into a wall. He looked to the women that came to the door and smiled, "Ahhh, if it isn't Shura Kirigakure. It's such a wonderful thing to meet you here!"

Shura glared at Jericho, who returned it with a look of innocence. Finally she sighed and said, "You've been drilling that idiot into the ground long enough, and it's been three or four days since he's eaten and for that matter, slept. You've done nothing to help him." She stated and dropped a large book on Jericho's head.

"He didn't lose control in this span, now did he? And he kept his flames off or turned on low around 325 degrees F." He stated, opening the book.

"Can I have lunch now?" Rin asked hopefully, slowly getting up and sheathing his sword.

"Fine. I'll even treat ya since you went and survived four days with this lunatic." She sighed and walked out of the room.

As they walked out Jericho muttered, "I'm not a lunatic, just have a creative thought process and weird fantasies, such as vampires playing Blackjack with bunny rabbits and groundhogs. Then there's also that one about playing Satan in poker…wait, no that actually happened Yeah, cause I won and he had to return my bento."

Shura peeked in and shouted in his ear, "ARE YA COMIN' OR NOT!"

"Coming," he said as he mused over bunnies wearing tuxedoes and tuxedos wearing bunnies.

Shura took them to a nice buffet place and paid for them both while she sat and watched.

Jericho walked straight to the meat section and loaded his plate with wings, sweet and sour chicken, pepper steak, steak, and just about every other meat they had. Then he took another plate and piled it up with rice and a small bowl filled with ice cream. Rin raised an eyebrow at the exorcist, but didn't ask any questions as his plate was filled as well.

Shura yawned as Jericho literally inhaled his food. He didn't even think he TOUCHED his silver ware. Rin however, ate quickly and quietly, then joined in with Jericho in scarfing down as much food as they could fit in their mouths at one time. She rolled her eyes. They're BOTH idiots.

"Hey, Rin, your tails sticking out." Jericho said between mouthfuls of rice.

"Really? So's yours." He replied, not even pausing to check.

Jericho gagged as his throat clogged with rice, steak, pizza, chicken and a donut. In response to this, he banged his head against the table, somehow or another, he managed to get it all down. Rin laughed at the paladin and ended up setting fire to Jericho's hair.

Jericho growled as black fire erupted from Rin's mouth in the next instant. Shura smiled at the boys, for being complete dumbasses, they were pretty entertaining.

"Dumbass, you burnt my hair!" The paladin snapped.

"Wa the uck does at matter wen you urnt my ungoe!" Rin shouted back.

"I burnt your thong?' Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"No my unge!"

"You mean your lung?"

"My tung!" Rin managed.

"Your tomb? This is making no sense at all."

"Would both of you dumbasses shut up!" Shura interrupted, slamming their heads down on the table.

"Yes mam." Jericho said.

"Es am," Rin said.


	3. Punishment

I think I'm having too much fun with this. "You are idiot." Shut up, I don't need a retorting idiot back here, besides, I'm in the middle of something. "So am I." And what would that be? "Annoying the fuck out of you." Hey, don't swear in chats, it give people the wrong idea about my characters.

"Just for the record, I blame you for this." Jericho snapped, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"How are you blaming the fact that we're chained to the fucking ceiling on me! Besides, you're the dumbass who threw the table at me." Rin replied, glaring at the paladin.

"So! You burnt my dam boots! I had to win these back from none other than your father seven times in Blackjack, Texas Hold'em, Poker and whatever the hell else we played!" Jericho replied.

"You're supposed to kill demons! That includes Satan! Why the fuck didn't you lop of his dam head!" Rin snapped.

"Well how the fuck do you think we ended up playing poker and stuff to begin with! We end in a fist-fight, and both knock each other out and decide to play poker! What's not funny is the fact that he cheats half the time!" Jericho replied, returning the glare from Rin.

Shura yawned as she opened up her book and sat down in the luxury chair, which was recently retrieved from Jericho's office. She glanced up at the two and seemed to notice a giant ball of white flames in the middle of them. Sparks also shot off around them as they tried to kill each other with glares, and seemed to be succeeding. Until a spark landed on Shura's book and quickly caught it on fire.

Jericho glanced back at her to yell something and quickly noticed the large black aura around her as she stared at the burnt crisps of her unfinished book. His eyes widened even more as she pulled out her sword and mace out from under the chair. Seriously, why did he keep a mace under a chair? Why not a throwing knife or a sword?

"Ahhh shit." He said as the angry women stalked towards them.

"Oh dear God, shitabrick! I'mtoyoungtodieandIhaven''sassin!"

"Dam, anybody catch what he said?" Jericho raised his eyebrows at the sputter of words from Rin.

"I'm…going…to…RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Shura yelled bringing the two delinquents attention back to her.

"Bloody Cross!" Jericho barked out suddenly.

His white sword raced across the room and severed the chain that hung him upside-down to the ceiling and Jericho flipped dramatically onto the ground. He cut the shackles on his feet and dashed for the door to the ten by ten…by ten, room Shura had locked them in.

"No you don't you fucking bastard!" Shura said, pulling out a bottle of sake.

_Hey! I want some too! And where does she keep all those bottles!_ Jericho mused as she grabbed his shirt collar and slung him at Rin.

Rin grunted as the heavy paladin collided with him and fell back to the ground. Did I mention that she suspended them six feet off the ground? Oops. Jericho let out a groan as he crashed onto the ground.

"That was a new book." She said, kicking Jericho over and tapping his head with her sword.

"Bloody Cross" He groaned as she kicked him repeated in the stomach.

The white blade once again flew across the room as the paladin rolled away from another kick and caught the blade. He rolled his eyes as she charged him. He fended off her blows, except of a few that managed to cut up his clothes.

"Hey, I thought you were a paladin so why are you struggling with her! Isn't she a first class exorcist or something?" Rin called form the ceiling. "You're supposed to be able to defeat my father aren't ya?"

"If I had to choose between a fight and game of strip-poker with your father and a plain fight with her when she's pissed. I'd take your father any day!" Jericho yelped as she grazed his cat-like flaming tail.

"You played strip poker with my father? Did you win?" Rin said, confused.

"Yeah, and he was the dealer, needless to say, next time I went I had on seven pairs of everything." Was the reply.

"Oh yeah, what type of demon are you?" Rin called.

Jericho paused before flaunting his tail, ducking a sword stroke, and saying, "I'm a blackfire cat babe!"

_Let's see here…a ghoul is lowest class in underworld standards, normal fire cats are middle-upper, and blackfire cats are rare so maybe around upper-middle class demons? _Rin pondered as a headache appeared.

"If you're wondering, blackfire cats are usually accepted into your father's palace, that's how strong we are. In fact, my father was your father's poker buddy!" Jericho smiled, and ducked another sword stroke.

_That explains a lot._

Shura smiled as Jericho found himself backed up against the wall and facing certain demise as Mephisto waltzed in. Shura glanced at him and shrugged before putting her sword away and pulling out three rolls of duck tap.

"Hold his legs, would ya Mep?" Shura smiled as Jericho's eyes went from the size of dinner plates to the size of oversized beachballs.


	4. Poker, NOT fun

Yep, I've decided that I'm havin' way too much fun with this. And I still don't care. "Just shut up already. Jericho pulled out a Royal Straight Flush last time and I wanna see if he'll pull something else." Fine.

"So how exactly did I end up in this?" Rin asked as he looked down at his cards.

"Well, I knocked you unconscious so you couldn't see my head being decapitated, regrow and repeated process. Then I got bored, burned the duck- tape and teleported us here. I got into a fight with him and as usual we decided to play a game of poker and later Blackjack." Jericho said, cursing at his hand.

"While you were asleep we also decided that the winner gets to draw on the loser's face and shave him bald." Satan said, yawning as he was dealt his hand.

"No, I meant how I ended up being the dealer. I understand how I got here. I just want to know why I'm the dealer." Rin said.

"Simple, I cheat and he cheats you're the only guy here that I trust not to cheat because you can't cheat in a room with us. Mostly because your hands move to slow for us and we can read the signs of a trick setup. Therefore we can know when you're cheating and stop you." Jericho explained.

"Correct, Jericho here doesn't trust my servant's to shuffle fairly because they work under me. I'd kill them if I got a horrible hand. I can't kill this dumbass and I certainly won't kill my own son because I can use him." Satan said as Rin put down the "flop".

A three of hearts, a seven of spades and a six of diamonds was on the table. Jericho groaned and folded before he could lose yet another article of clothing in the game of strip poker. He currently had on his sword sheath, his undershirt, pants, boxers, tie, a hat, and had only lost, his sword (they are counting that) his jacket, three hidden pockets and his belt. Rin on the other hand had lost his jacket, his tie, his seven hidden pockets, his sword and sword sheath as well as his belt and one of his shoes. Satan had on an overcoat, a tie, a sword and sheath, one shoe, a collared shirt, an undershirt, and his gloves. He had only lost one shoe.

Rin looked down at his cards, a four and a five of clubs, meaning he had a straight so far. He contemplated his position and decided to go through with his game. His father only smiled as he dealt the other cards. They were a two of clubs and the ace of hearts.

"Lay your cards on the table." Jericho said.

Rin laid his down first, revealing a straight. Satan chuckled and put down the six of hearts, and the six of hearts. Three of a kind, 666.

"Goddammit!" Rin barked as he took off his shirt, leaving him with his pants, a shoe, and his boxers.

"Even God can't help you here." Jericho muttered.

In the end, Rin managed to win the poker game (and they say he can't cheat). Jericho looked stunned as Satan cursed, burning off his pants and withdrawing from the match. Jericho had withdrawn when he got to his pants, mostly because he was wearing his rubber ducky boxers.

They played Black jack, in which Jericho won at, smiling as he manipulated the cards and robbing them off all their money. They finally settled on one more match of Blackjack to decide who got who's money.

Rin smiled as he saw the Ace of Hearts and the Queen of Diamonds in his hand. Jericho smirked as he watched Satan smirk. They flipped their cards over and Rin cursed and slammed his hand on the table. Jericho had dealt them all Black-fucking-Jack! Satan had an Ace of spades and the King of Hearts, and Jericho with the Ace of Clubs and the King of Clubs.

"Godfuckingdammit!" Rin snapped as the two in front of him laughed.

"Shall we go another round paladin?" The devil asked a gleam in his eyes.

"Did you even have to ask?" The paladin answered.

He paused to think for a minute before saying, "No, but let's move to a different location, that son of mine just ruined the table and brought the rest of the house down."

Jericho looked up to see a HUGE slab of concrete falling slowly towards them, along with several hundred gems, glass shards, bones, and junk.

"That's probably a good idea. Sooo… I'm guessing a different location would be Mep's office?" Jericho inquired. The only answer was a devious smile and Jericho picking up his sword.


	5. Assignment

Sometimes I wonder then I don't care

"So where exactly are we going now." Rin asked, readjusting his slightly charred belt as they walked through his school.

"To Mep's office, where else idiot. Too bad your father couldn't come. He'd love messing with that clown." Jericho said, casually flipping through his keys and walking across the street.

_You're jaywalking right now._ Rin thought as Jericho stepped out into the road.

Suddenly a loud and corny horn blared as Jericho stiffened in the road. He slowly turned his head to face the direction the horn was coming from and saw a bright pink car zooming at him. His eyes widened and a large cloud of dust in the shape of Jericho's body materialized as he ran down the street.

"ALL I DID WAS PUT HOT SAUSE IN HIS TOOTH PASTE BOTTLE!" He yelled, hauling ass down the street.

A small black cat walked up to Rin, his double tail swishing in the air. _**What is Rin doing?**_ Kura asked (did I get that right?).

"Training with the idiot that just ran down the street." Rin said as Mephisto's car zoomed by.

_**Shall we follow? It looks fun Rin.**_ Kura said, changing into his larger cat/demon form.

"Hell yeah!" Rin said, hopping up on Kura's back and smiling. "Charge!" he said as the demon cat raced down the street after the paladin and shiny pink car. Is that a nickel? SHINY! Oh sorry, distraction.

As the …demon riding a demon cat chased after the shiny pink car…that chased after the surprisingly fast paladin, Jericho tripped up. He was immediately run over by the speeding car, backed over, and parked on as Mephisto got out and glared at the paladin. Rin caught up a bit later, finding a strange black aura surrounding Mep.

"Yes Mep. Sorry Mep. I'll never do it again Mep." Jericho apologized. In his head he was saying, _**Yeah ,yeah, hurry up and leave, I think the car's starting to crush my ribcage. And besides I only put in half the bottle. I wanted to put in more but then you came in and I had to turn into a cat and sneak out.**_

_** Rin, he smells familiar to me. Do you smell him too?**_ The neko said, shrinking down to regular size.

_**No, he smells like gasoline.**_ Rin answered, looking at Kura who was playing with the fringes of Rin's pants.

_**Oh, I know, he's uncle Jeri.**_ The demon cat said, walking up to Jericho (with a large portion of Rin's pants.

_**Uncle!**_As he pulled at the torn jeans.

_**Yes, uncle, how are you uncle?**_ Kura asked.

"Good, how are you Kura, miss me? I'll give you my address so you can visit later." Jericho said smiling.

At this point Mephisto and Rin raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. "**They're both insane."** They said at the same time.

"Any way, Jericho, you have an assignment. There seems to be a rather troublesome demon that's wreaking havoc all in Tokyo City and is a rather high ranking demon at that. It's a, I believe this is the proper name, Jester. It likes to play around with its enemy's, then traps them inside a large circus-like ball and eats them whole. Personally I thought it was your aunt." Mephisto said.

"You're the real clown." Jericho retorted.

"Goth."

"Fruity little bitch."

"Jackass from hell"

"Son of- HOLY SHIT-FUCK-A-DUCK WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Jericho snapped, breaking off with his insult.

Mephisto turned to look, and as he did this, Jericho spin kicked him into the "gay pink car from unicorn palace" (quoted from Jericho) and pushed it down the hill. He sighed and sat back down as an explosion sounded in the distance and a tire can spinning towards Jericho. Only to be deflected into Rin's awaiting face.

_**I really have to watch where I tread. Tread, funny. Cause there's a tire tread in my face. Ahh, I'm thinking too much.**_ Rin thought, pulling the tire out of his dented skull and throwing it at the passing car.

"Exwire! How would you like to go after a dangerous demon that you might die from?" Jericho barked.

Rin's eyes lit up nad he immediately shouted, "HELL TO THE FUCK YE-AH!"

_**I'm guessing that means me no get 'present' **_Kura thought, solemnly laying down on the ground and wishing for a large semi to hit him. For then he could die and get as much catnip wine that he could drink. And then throw it up.


	6. Demon Hunting

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I blame exams. Well, here ya go, enjoy. Review laugh and give suggestions for stuff. I might put it in.**

Jericho groaned as the large cut on his arm healed while Rin sat on the sidewalk. They both looked at each other and said, "Next time, we give the demon cat bastard POSIONED catnip wine."

"So…shall we go after that demon? Whatcha ma call it, um… was it Joker?" Rin said, scratching his chin.

"Nah, Mep usually gives me around a month for each assignment. Usually because I slack off in the beginning." Jericho said, licking his blood soaked hand. (His blood)

"Wow, you're way too slack. I like it. Do all paladins get this privilege?" Rin asked excited.

Jericho turned to face him again and gave him a blank look. "No."

"Then why do you get special treatment?"

"Cuz I'm a cat. I snooze." He said, smiling.

"Lazy asshole"

"Shitty Exwire on fire"

"That's a new one kitty cat."

"Elf."

"Where'd ya get that shitfaced gamblin' crazy cat."

"Where do ya think? Your pointy ass ears!"

"So, yours are furry as fuck!"

"Fwhere do you get off? They are NOT furry, they're fluffy dammit!"

"They're furry! What do you call that?" Rin snapped, pointing at the cat eats on Jericho's head.

"Ears." Jericho said, smirking.

A vein popped out of Rin's head at the smartass's reply. He decided that killing him would only cause the clown's wrath on him. Then he resolved to kill the paladin if it was the last thing he would ever do.

"Let's just get this fucking job done so we can argue and beat the shit out of each other later. Okay." Rin snapped, resting his sheathed sword on his shoulders.

"Fine asshole." Jericho sighed.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING ALL THE FUCKING WORK YOU SHITTY EXCUSES OF A PALADIN!" Rin yelled while running by the tree Jericho was resting against.

"Cuz it's entertaining." The answer came.

They had come to the small village in which the demon had moved too, wreaking havoc by eating people and usually killing people in random and funny ways. Such as having someone fall down the well via bucket in the head. Or having a chess piece fly through a window and gorge somebody's eye out and tickling their brain. Jericho laughed at that one.

Currently, Rin was running around and screaming as axes, tree branches, tacos (which he ate) and a giant blue and green clown like demon that was wearing an outfit similar to Mephisto's clothes. Except that the pants were actually yellow.

"Duck" Jericho said suddenly.

"Where?" Rin stopped, looking around for the animal.

"NO YOU IDIOT DUCK GODDAMIT! DUCK!" Jericho snapped as the suicidal chess piece slammed into the young exorcists head.

"WELL WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YA SAY FUCKING SO!" Rin snapped back.

Jericho paused and took a sip of his coffee and said, "I did, idiot."

Rin growled and swung his sword at the paladin's head. The white blade sheathed at the man's side whipped out and blocked the strike. Then it spun around and knocked the blade out of the Exwire's hand and cut the demon head off mid-laugh.

"And you didn't do that it the first place why?" Rin growled, his tail flicking in angry circles.

Jericho smiled and looked at him. He began to walk off as he answered, "Cause it's more fun."


	7. Classroom Madness

**I remembered the chapter/episode into which Mep tags along to class. And thank you wildkurofang for your encouraging comments and reviews! **

"Tell me again why I didn't cut off your head when you mentioned this." Rin said, as he unlocked a random door for the Exorcist cram school.

"Because at that time I was talking to Kuro." The black cat on Rin's shoulder replied.

"And that explains why you're on my shoulder why?" Rin growled.

"Your back's uncomfortable, your head's stiff, well, your hair at least, and the neck is so dangerous. If you snapped your head back it would hurt my little kitty spine." It answered.

"Jericho, you're a jackass, ya know." Rin said, a vein popping out of his head as he opened the door to his classroom.

He was surprised to find only Yukio, Bon, Shiemi, Shura (sadly) and Shima. Shima was sitting to the far left of Shura, who was snoozing. Bon was sitting quietly in the back and Shiemi was in the front, like usual. Yukio was, for once, lounging in the chair reading a manga. (It's the end of the world as we know it!)

"Holy shit! Yukio! You're reading manga!" Rin yelled, startling him.

"If you quit leaving all your issues on the floor, maybe I wouldn't read them." He retorted, "Now take your seat."

Rin's tail flicked, revealing his annoyed status, but took his seat beside Shiemi. Shima smiled and waved at the back of the classroom . Bon looked ready to rip Rin's head off even though he just walked in and Shura was sipping a large bottle of sake. The cat on Rin's shoulder jumped down onto the desk and curled up.

"So, what where you doing over the break Rin?" Shima asked, smiling like Rin wasn't Satan's Son.

"Training with a jackass exorcist that annoyed the fuck out of me. How bout you?" Rin said, as the black cat clamped onto his head.

"I went to the beach." Shima smiled and continued in a low tone, "I almost got a couple of girls then Bon decided to come and scare them away."

Rin smiled at that and began ripping at the cat attached to his skull. Yukio began class, starting the lesson on, who would have thought, demon suppression. The cat, finally off Rin's head quietly hopped up to Bon and examined the Exwire that was furiously copying down the notes Yukio had put on the board.

Bon stopped to look up at the cat, then glare at Rin, before continuing his notes. The cat jumped around the room, inspecting each individual before returning to Rin, sitting on his shoulder. Shiemi pulled out her familiar and handed it catnip as it passed, which it was now chewing on.

"Yukio-san, can you please have Rin control his familiar." Bon asked without looking up.

"This jackass sure as hell ain't my fuck familiar!" Rin instantly snapped.

"Then what the hell is it and why did you bring it!" Bon yelled, kicking his chair back.

"It followed me here, so deal with it Mohawk boy!" Rin growled, his chair quickly falling into cinders.

"Rin please calm down and Bon, take your seat. I will deal with this at a later time." Yukio said calmly without looking up from his manga.

The boys ignored him and met each other out front, their glares causing sparks to fly around the room. The cat, panicking, nabbed the manga and hid under Yukio's desk as Yukio joined it. Shiemi walked quietly to the back of the room while Shima pulled out his cell phone to record. Shura was passed out in the back…like usual.

"What did you call me you freak?" Bon asked, raising his fist.

"A Mohawk boy, and what the hell are you gonna do about it?" Rin challenged.

"You little shit!" Bon said, bringing his clenched fist up to Rin's jaw.

A small black paw stopped it halfway there and its foot stopped Rin's foot. Then it fell lightly to the ground and exploded in a cloud of white smoke that put everyone coughing. As it cleared, Jericho, clad in black pants, army boots, and a camo cut-off T-shirt stood in the cats place.

"Son of a motherfucking bitch. Now he's decided to come out and play." Rin groaned.

Bon stared at Jericho and said, "who the fuck are you?"

Jericho smiled and pulled out a pair of red tinted sunglasses, put them on and said, "Jericho Peront, the new paladin in replacement to the dumbass fairy princess, Angel."

"Oh." Was the response as Bon backed slowly away and towards his seat.

"Yeah, that's a big oh. Hello class!" Jericho smiled and helped Yukio up and back into his chair, but confiscated the manga.

"Yes, this is the new paladin, Jericho Peront, he is actually part demon as well and was training Rin. He also has faced Satan seven times…correction, eight times in battle and they all ended with a poker game. One of them Rin won. Also if there is a new deck of cards and there is one or more sixes on in the flop, fold because Satan has a three of a kind or a four of a kind, usually a three." Yukio lectured.

"Correct!" Jericho smiled.

Bon raised his hand, "What the hell's up with that outfit."

"I looks better than Mephisto's or that faggot Angel's clothing." Jericho said.

"No comment." Everyone said.

"Fuck you all."

"So why are you here today Jericho?" Yukio asked, fixing his glasses.

"Eh, just for the hell of it." Jericho said, walking over to Shura's unconscious body. "Anyone have a sharpie?"

Rin smiled and handed his three, a red, a blue, and a black. "here ya go."

Jericho smiled and began doodling on the person.

"Now, on with the lesson. Suppressing a demon can be done is several ways and stages. There is basic suppressing, which can stop them for a day or two. Advanced which is for higher class a demon such as fire cats and the like and eternal bondage which is exactly what is says. However, the consequences for the latter is death by the spell itself. The most effective and quickest way of suppressing a demon is by holy water and a incantation. Advanced requires more skill and several-" Yukio was cut off by a scream.

Good news: Nobody died. Bad news: Shura was awake. Worse news: She was drunk off her ass and had her sword out. Shitty news: She was mad as fuck.

"Oh shit! Evacuate the school!" Jericho laughed as she swung at his head.

"Everyone please take out all cell phones and record the last moments of the idiotic paladin." Rin said, pulling out a small video recorder.

Immediately everyone obeyed and started filming. Jericho gawked at everyone, just before he started running away from a drunken, pissed off, Shura with a mysteriously flaming blue sword. Rin was smiling.

"RIN YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Jericho yelled as he changed into a cat and ran up the wall.

"You're a bigger one!" he retorted.

Izuma (please say I got that right) walked in at this time, glanced at the black cat running along the ceiling, demon form of Shura, her flaming blue sword, and the whole class videoing this, and walked back out.

"What was Eyebrows problem?" Rin muttered as Jericho stopped, turned and pounced on him.

Rin ran out screaming bloody murder as the demented paladin (in kitty cat form) shredded his face. Fortunately he ran into Izuma and Jericho tumbled into her arms.

"I didn't know you like cats Rin! And this one's so cute!" Izuma said, acting completely out of character.

_You have no FUCKING idea how screwed up and WRONG that comment was. AND why the fuck did you just go from questioning my sanity to loving me from having a cat you saw running along the ceiling._ Rin thought, and then passed out, falling face first onto the floor.


	8. Note

**I would like everyone to know that I am not forgetting about them because I haven't updated in so long (to me a week and a half IS really long) Sorry. I just can't word something to my satisfaction. In the mean time. I would like you guys to tell me what you think Rin and Jericho should do next! If I like it, then I'll put it in. At the end of the series (around chapter 11 or something Sorry!) I'll include everyone's idea if I can. This does not count as a chapter since this is just a note. Read, tell me if I made a mistake because it'll make me better (or so I'm told) and review!**

**~BloodyBlade21~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yay! Squiggly! <strong>


	9. More Classroom Madness

Cats

**(I'm a kitty cat and I dance, dance, dance and I dance, dance, dance!)**

"Hey, what's his name?" Izumo asked, poking the passed out demon boy.

Shura ran out, and surprisingly walked away, silently vowing to decapitate the paladin as Izumo set Jericho down. Rin's body was immediately occupied as Jericho waited patiently for Rin to wake up.

Bon, who was watching from the door through a crack whistled quietly._ She's way outta character!_

_ Is she taking happy pills?_ Shima wondered, looking out from below Bon.

_Well, this is definitely the end of the world! Yukio is reading manga and Izumo isn't being … what's the word I'm looking for…..dammit._ Jericho thought, scratching Rin's face.

At that moment, Rin twitched. And by twitch, I mean, sit up and throw Jericho across the room into a wall. A vein popped out of his head as he stood up, growling at Jericho.

"Don't touch the kitty! Bad Satan's son, bad!" Izumo snapped, flicking Rin on the nose.

_That's way too out of character._ Rin thought, sitting back down and quietly waiting for an explosion to happen. It never came.

Instead, Jericho and Rin where picked up/dragged into the classroom again, and promptly sat both of them beside her. Yukio, who was by now recovering was reading manga (stolen back) and leaning in his chair. Bon had returned to his seat and was casting Rin the evil eye, which he returned.

Shima on the far side of the room was ducked under a desk, waited for the explosion of Izumos rage. Or at least Rin to be throw to his original seat. Jericho was wondering what she had been taking to make her not…pushy...bossy...I give up!

_Crack, Cocaine…nope…none of the drugs I know make you happy. And besides, It' highly likely Mephisto is to blame for this. He experiments way too much on his "prized" pupils. Last week I had so get rid of the extra tail he made me and now this chicks really happy. I've listened to Rin long enough to know she'd throw him through a wall if he annoyed her. And long enough to know she might have a small crush on him. Either that or likes him because he saved her from a ghoul. I bet I could write a very interesting story about this school…_ Jericho thought.

At this moment, a very big cloud of white smoke exploded at the front of the classroom. Several weird and off the wall things came out of it. A penguins with a lions tail. A star with a goofy smile. A demon that was wearing a tuxedo and behaving. And a person that looked like a clown. Across the room, Jericho transformed back into his human form (or would it be demon?) and pointed yelling "Jackass!"

"What did I do?" Mephisto asked, sitting cross legged on a desk.

"…Something!" Jericho replied as the clown began floating.

"This is too weird." Shima moaned.

"You're telling me? I had to deal with this guy for a whole week!" Rin said, his head slamming onto the desk.

"Was it always this weird?" Shima asked, peeking out from behind the desk.

"Yeah."

"Bad kitty! Go back to your cute little kitty form!" Izumo said, standing on a chair to look eye to eye with Jericho (his 6 foot 3.).

"And if I don't?" Jericho asked, glaring at the clown of doom and weird stuff.

"Then I rip your head off and shove it down your throat, set you on fire and send you to hell!" Izumo said, maintaining her smile and nice cheerful voice.

"Okay, that's the original Izumo," Shima said, getting up and sitting back in his seat.

Silently Jericho changed back and laid down on his seat. Scared to death of the cheerful threat of Izumo. He could laugh off that threat if she was clearly angry, he was scared, when she was smiling and cheerful while saying it.

_Help me!_ Jericho silently prayed when she picked him up and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Suddenly the clowns body erupted in blue flames . His ears getting longer and his eyes turning blood red. He floated in the air and suddenly the room became very unpleasant and hot.

"Was that the help you were looking for?" Satan asked, crossing his arms.

"Not really, but it helps a lot because the organization will have to send another idiot to order us around." Jericho's cat form said.

"You just killed Mephisto!" Rin snapped pointing a finger at his dad.

"So it seems. And I thought you'd be rejoicing like that kid in the back." Satan said, pointing to Shima who was waving maracas in the air while confetti fell from the ceiling.

He suddenly realized that he was being watched and said, " Oh…..not a good time?" Smiling sheepishly.

"Fail!" Yukio, Rin and Bon shouted.

"So, can you leave after Mep dies?" Jericho asked.

"Sure, you'll just have to get me something." Satan smiled deviously.

"And that would be?" Jericho raised an eyebrow.

" A lotta Cup Noodles" And he fell face fist on the floor.

Slowly he picked his head off the floor and asked, "Why."

"Because they don't have them in Gehenna!" Satan complained, right before Mephisto's body crumpled into dust and Satan disappeared.

"YAHOO!" Everyone yelled while Yukio jumped on the ashes of the clown king.

" Am I really hated that much?" Mephisto asked, shaking the ashes from his clothes.

Yukio stopped, walked back to his desk , pulled out his pistol and shot Mephisto in the head. Mep didn't even blink. Instead he just sighed and sat on a desk. All this time Rin was staring with his mouth open, pointing from the ash pile to Mephisto.

"I can regenerate to the extremities boys!" Mephisto said.

"God Dammit!" Everyone except Izumo said.

**Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! And I actually thought about really killing Mep, but decided Jericho would be too happy for it.** **Read, Review, and post your ideas on what those idiots, yes that includes you Rin, should do next. I do not own any of them and if, IF I did, Rin would be tied to a pole surrounded by demon savages right now… that's an idea. And I also do not own Cup Noodles. (Very sad)**


	10. The Wrath of the Clown King!

**Thank you for giving me an idea for this next chapter, I will not tell you your name but I'm sure you'll figure it out. This is more of a random thing than a story. But MEPHISTO WILL NEVA DIE!**

DIE ALREADY!

Logs

Mephisto waltzed through the woods, looking for the students in to which had taken a fieldtrip. He had thought about sending Amaimon over. Then thought better considering the fact that he hadn't been out to play for a while.

"Heeeeeellooo, where are you children!" Mep called, his voice in a creepy high and cheerful tone.

Some distance away, Rin waited impatiently in a tree. He glared at his brother Yukio, who was sitting across from him in another tree. He waved at him, wrote down something in a notebook, crumpled up the paper, and threw it over to him.

"Can we just go yet!" It read.

Yukio shook his head and they resumed the waiting for the Clown King. It was Shima, Izumo (normal again), Bon, and Jericho. Bon and Izumo were quietly arguing abut their scheme while Jericho was looking at a splinter in his arm.

"NOW!" Rin yelled, causing Mephisto to look up.

Four giant logs were flying down at him from each direction. He sighed and waited for them. They cracked loudly together and formed a square around Mephisto. He sighed and started to lecture them on a proper trap installment.

"Were not done yet." Shima called, as Jericho and him dropped their logs.

Four logs, ducktaped together, dropped from a group of trees above Mephisto, who was now standing in a large square, with no escape. He looked around at the children and sighed.

"Godda-" He was cut off by four heavy logs crushing him.

"Ishedead, ishedead, ishedead?" Rin chanted.

Jericho hopped down, Shima slung over his shoulder. He poked the group of logs and froze.

"Run." He said, and dropped Shima.

"What?" Rin muttered as he realized the image of Jericho in front of him was actually dust.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and slowly everyone's head turned to the pile of logs. Then all the logs exploded, and a HUGE Mephisto wearing floppy red shoes looked down on them.

"DIE BY THE WRATH OF THE CLOWN KING!" Mephisto yelled chasing the children around the woods.

TIME SKIP

"And that's how we ended up here." Rin finished.

"Oh, I think I blacked out after seeing the black aura giant school principle." Shima said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"That explains why Bon was carrying you." Izumo commented.

"Well this sucks." Yukio said, looking down.

"I know right? Who would have thought this would happen when we decided our logs idea." Rin chuckled.

"I feel sorry for you guys." Jericho said, smiling.

"Why? You're over a pile of flaming spikes and a bath. We're just over some chemicals Mep made." Shima asked, confused.

" True, but I can regenerate, you can't. And therefore, you cannot cut off the mutations you will receive from the chemical bath. Ha ha, you are screwed!" Jericho said, smiling.

"Yes, and Jericho, you have to take a bath." Rin said.

"Don't remind me."

"DIE YOU ANNOYING AND IRRESPONSIBLE CHILDREN AND THE ANNOYING CAT TOO!" Mephisto yelled from the control room.

"I don't like this." Rin yelled as he was dropped into the vat of chemicals.

"You're saying that? Try being a FIRE CAT and taking a bath given to you by the Clown King. Try that on for size ya wimps!" Jericho called.

"NOOOOO! SOAP IS BAD FOR ME! SO IS WATER, NOOOOOOO!" He yelled, struggling in his chains as he was lowered into an automated bath.

**Sorry it's so short, I couldn't really think of anything else at the moment! Read, review and give me some suggestions! OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF A CLEANED JERICHO!** I'm not involved in this.** Shut up, you're my OC and I can do what I want with you.** Doesn't mean I have to like it. **Shut up.**


	11. Boot Camp of DEATH

**Okay, Jericho and Rin are going to use more swearing (yeah I can't believe it! Next thing ya know its gonna be every other word) but I can't do anything about it. I mean seriously read the title. Btw SORRY! It took me so long to figure out what to do! Please don't kill me! At least leave me half alive and with a good arm so I can update.**

Boot Camp

"Map, why in the fucking hell did you get all of us up at four fucking a.m. you shitty bastard." Rin asked as he kicked down the principles door.

"Simple students," He said as the other Exwires + Yukio and Shura gather around. "Boot camp!" He shouted.

"What!" Bon snapped.

"Fuck to the hell no!" Izumo (Normal) said.

"Shitty ass fucks no bitch!" Jericho said, picking up the broken door and throwing it at Mephisto as he walked in.

"Um…Jericho, I don't believe that fuck can be used like that." Yukio said bluntly.

"So? Did you have to take a bath?" Jericho snapped angrily.

"Is the little kitty cat scared of a little bitsy water dropsy?" Shura teased.

"Shut up." Jericho snapped.

"Yup, the kitty is scared." Shura shrugged.

Jericho's new cat ears (result of chemical bath after real bath) twitched and his tail caught on fire. Rin (sporting a tiger striped tail, same reason) handed him White Rose (Look, I have a thing about names, it used to be Bloody Cross, didn't like it. Seriously, the blades white.) And took a step back.

"Hehe, I made kitty pull out his claws!" Shura smiled, pointing.

Mephisto slowly pulled out a giant water hose from below his desk and aimed at the very pissed off cat demon (not Kuro who's on Rin's shoulder). Shura shot him a look and slowly Jericho followed her glaze.

"Oh…cra-" he was promptly cut off and shot out the door by the high pressured water as Mep released the water cannon.

"Any who, back to the boot camp thing, WHY THE HELL ARE WE DOING IT AGAIN!" Rin snapped, glaring at Mephisto.

_Bipolar much?_ Izumo and Bon thought.

"You see, it has come to my attention that the demon society has become a bit more active and therefore, have decided to send you to one of two boot camps. The happy fun camp or the jump-through-fire-hoops-and-be-shot-at-with-a-machine-gun camp." Mephisto smiled, pulling out a large set of keys and began twirling them.

"Who's doing the 'Happy Fun Camp'?" Izumo asked.

"Me." Said the clown.

"NO!"

Mep pouted while everyone else signed up for the other camp. Ten rooms away, sitting on twenty walls worth of sheetrock, Jericho fist-pumped, then passed out again.

Four Hours Later At Other Camp

_Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap,_ _Crap, Crap, Shit,_ _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap,_ _Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap,_ _Crap, Crap, Crap, Shitty Crap, Crap, Shit, Crap, FUUCK, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, GODFUCKING DAMMIT!_ Rin thought crawling up the hill. _Of course we miss the bus and have to walk all the way here to this ridiculously far camp site in the middle of nowhere. And of COURSE as soon as we leave, all the NON Exwires get a freaking bus. Then immediately as SOON as they pass us, everyone throws their stuff to me and runs on up ahead? What am I a pack mule? _He shifted a bag to his other shoulder.

"Jackass, hurry up!" Bon called from up ahead.

"You're the jackass you fucking bitch monk!" Rin called ,taking out his sword.

"Shut up and complain when you can actually catch up slow jackass." Bon called smirking.

Rin growled and threw one of the fourteen bags on his back at his general direction, catching him in the side of the head. Bon took the bag and hurled it back at him, but it was caught in between by Izumo.

"I don't really think that throwing your hair tonic bag is a wise idea Mohawk boy." Izumo said, opening it and letting a HUGE clump of hair gel fall out onto the ground.

_I knew he used hair gel!_ Shiemi, Shima, Rin and from some distance ahead of the Jericho thought.

"Shit!" Bon shouted glaring at Rin. "Asshole! You're paying for this!"

"Then you're carrying this." Rin said, throwing all the luggage on Bon's back.

"Dam!" Came a muffled reply from the pile of luggage.

"um…I-I'll carry my bags!" Shiemi said, picking up her green and leaf decorated bags.

"Mine." Rin said, picking up a large black bag.

"Still dam it." Bon called from underneath his and Izumos luggage (Konekomaru isn't coming because he signed up for the Happy camp; he wasn't there for the chemical bath either.)

"Fine, I'll carry these," Izumo sighed, picking up her makeup bag and a small bag. Then promptly handing the larger bags to Rin.

He stared at it distastefully. Then Izumo gave him a glare that would have killed Satan. He took the bag five minutes earlier. Then they resumed their long trek up the mountain. Slowed down by Shiemi who tripped every five seconds and the common arguments.

**Ten god blessed minutes later**

"It's about time, you guys took so long me and Shura already got drunk, over our hangovers, ordered ten pizzas and got Yukio addicted to coffee!" Jericho smirked as the Exwires came up the mountain.

Rin threw all the luggage he was carrying with him and unsheathed the flaming blue sword of doom. "GIMME THE FOOD ASSHOLE!"

"We ate it all,' Jericho said as Yukio ran out of a tent and set up a kettle over a black campfire.

There were three tents so far, surrounding a small campfire and about a dozen summoning circles set up all around. The Exwires looked at Jericho for a minute, then hurried to set up their tents and eat before he sent them on some crazy demon hunt.

All this time Yukio quietly went back and forth between the constantly refilling coffee pot and his tent. By the time Rin was done, he was on his seven…tenth pot. As everyone else got done with their tents they gathered around the camp fire which was changing from blue to black and all the colors in between (you'd be surprised how many there are).

"I'm hungry!" Jericho yelled, and pulled out a cup of instant noodles.

"Then eat pizza out of your stomach!" Shura yelled from her tent, a bottle of American beer following the shout.

Jericho paused his rapid slurping of the still hard noodles and thought about it. Then shrugged and continued. Ten minutes later, he was trying to swallow his hand whole. Rin during this ordeal was laughing his ass off. Bon was questioning the Exorcist courts sanity of putting a maniac like Jericho in charge and Yukio was having his fourth ninth cup, and his seventh bathroom trip.

"Starting tomorrow I will inflict mental trauma and make you muscles so tired you could puke, and probably sleep deprivation, but I won't sugar coat it." Jericho said.

_Isn't that on a Marine poster?_ An American fanfictioner thought. And yes, yes it is.

"Shit," Rin.

"Ass," Bon.

"Fuck!" Izumo.

"Big," Shiemi

"Tits?" Shima finished.

"FUCK NO YOU PERVERT!" Izumo.

"It's supposed to be problems!" Everyone.

"Idiot." Me.

**Okay, like always read review suggest and tell me if I messed up something. Also! Give me some suggestions on torturing these poor Exwires! Well, not torture, just…physical punishment. That's a good way of putting it… Also, FEAR THE COFFEE!**

**Quote of the Day: You live life to learn. The problem, your only getting you use it once.**


	12. EXercises

LETS GO MAGGOTS!

"Get your asses moving maggots!" Jericho called from a megaphone.

"Fuck you!" Bon and Rin said, spitting mud from out of their mouths.

Shiemi, at the start, was slowly sinking in the mud. Izumo was right behind Rin who was tied with Bon. And Shima was actually swimming behind them. They were crawling underneath barbwire, in the mud while being taunted with food after having none for one full day. All during this, Jericho was struggling trying to eat pizza out of his stomach. Across the campsite, Yukio was on his three-hundredth and seventy ninth cup of coffee and his seventy eighth bathroom run.

Rin growled, blue flames slowly rising and turning the ground under him to clay, freezing him in place. He stopped and pulled at his arms which were trapped. He swore, lit Jericho's hair on fire, nad pulled free, and got up and sprinted over the wires. Then was close lined by Jericho's arm.

"No cheating, you win the food by CRAWLING under the wire, not bum rushing across it like an idiot." Jericho said, flipping Rin over and throwing him under the wire and into the mud a good two feet.

"Jericho we're out of coffee!" Yukio screamed from across the site. Then suddenly appeared by Shura crying and pulling her tank top.

"Pleaseeeeee nee-san!" He said, tears streaming down his face.

"Dammit…I blame you paladin of shit." She said, handing Yukio back his wallet.

A small cloud of dust exploded from in front of Shura as he booked it to the nearest convenient store. Jericho smiled, and then got back to yelling at the maggots. Rin continued swearing and Bon, got stuck, by mysterious clay.

"I said get moving Mohawk idjit! (idiot midget)!" The Overseer shouted, as Izumo scrabbled free of the wires and tackled the cup noodles at the exit.

"MOVING ON YOU FLITHY MAGGOTS!" Jericho called as Yukio came back with a large cup filled with espresso coffee and having the height of four feet.

"Now what are we doing?" Bon complained.

"Your using leg muscles running from something, or more specifically, someone. So, GET THOSE LEGS CHOPPING MAGGOTS!" Jericho snapped, pulling down the cover on the box he had been sitting on.

"Goddammit." Rin sighed nad sped off into the woods.

"Holy shit fuck a brick!" Shima shouted, following Rin.

"What is that Jericho-sama?" Shiemi asked.

"That my little girl, is your motivation." Jericho answered, releasing the beast from within the crate.

"LET'S GO LITTLE DOGGIES!" The demon cried, kicking the large demon horse/rhinos into motion.

"You gave Amaimon a blood horse (skeleton horse) and three death riders? (basically a flaming rhino with three horns and spiked kneecaps. Also has spikes on its back.) You're a sick little bastard ain't cha?" Shura said.

"You lose the bet." Jericho said, ducking as a coffee mug came flying at his head.

"What bet?" Shura asked, glancing at Yukio who was digging around in bags for more coffee (four hundred and fifteen cups and six more bathroom breaks)

"I made a bet with our coffee addict that you couldn't use grammatically correct words for the rest of the week. I won, fifty bucks." Jericho smiled, dodging another coffee pot.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…I need a new word." Rin said, running from a Death Rider.

"Ya think. I listen to Bon saying that almost all the time when he forgets an answer." Shima stated, ducking a low hanging branch.

"True, what do you think it should be?" Rin asked, glancing at the Death Rider behind them.

"I don't know, something original like-" Shima started as Rin shot past him holding his ass.

"GOD FUCK A DUCK THAT HURT!" Rin screamed and his tail promptly caught a dark blue flame.

"Like that." Shima smiled, "OW DAMMIT watch where your pointing that thing!" He screamed as the triple horns rammed into his leg.

"Told ya it hurt!" Rin called.

"They are having too much fun. What do ya wanna do Amaimon?" Jericho asked his camp supervisor.

"More doggies!" He stated simply, snapping his fingers.

Immediately a troop of two dozen hell hounds and one deguin (demon penguin!) appeared and chased after them…and one slid.

"HOW MANY OF THESE DOES HE HAVE! SHURA YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH YOU KNOW THAT!" Rin called, and Shura smiled, twirling his sword around her finger.

**Hey sorry it's so short but that's because I made a short fail at the end in celebration of the new chapter coming out on internet! YES! So any who, sorry for taking longer, it had to work in a demon or two and here you go! Spoilers for if you haven't read Chapter 25: Sneering Satan (I think)**

**Opening it**

** "Nii-chan, open it!" Yukio yelled at him.**

** "It's stuck!" Rin yelled, kicking the cage door.**

** "Rin, it's cause your lacking self-confidence to open it. You're scared that you might hurt somebody if you open it. You scared if you lose control again." Shura said, quietly.**

_**After the hell of a day training camp with Jericho! Hell, the only thing I'm fucking lacking is some dam lube!**_** He thought smirking.**

** "What are you doing Rin?" Yukio asked as the young Exwire pulled at the hilt with his teeth.**

** "Opening it?"**

** Two hours later**

** "Lube"**

** "Here," Shura handed him a bottle.**

** "Drill"**

** "There ya go Nii-san." Yukio smiled, handing him the object.**

** "Toothpick"**

** "Here."**

** "Shura's head."**

** "What the fuck? Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing scaredy cat four-eyes?"**

** "Thank you Yukio."**

** "I FINALLY GOT IT!" Rin said, smiling as he looked down at his newly open sword.**

** His ears pointed and two orbs of fire danced around it head as he kicked down the cell door. Leaving the now cracked and broken sheath behind him. Along with Shura's tooth.**

**Any good? Please tell me! You know the drill R&R or DIE BY THE HANDS OF AMAIMON! And his pack of deguins!**


	13. Calls

Sensitivity

"Full house."

"Hah! Four of a kind!"

"Dammit Amaimon, who woulda thought you'd be good at poker!" Jericho sighed, throwing his cards into a pile.

"You're a sick little bastard!" A voice called from a distance.

"Thank you Rin! I'm usually called an anti-social, retard, perverted, immature jackass!" Jericho called.

"I'm insulting yo- CRAP IT"S A DEGUIN!" He broke of and in the distance trampling could be heard.

"What was the point of this exercise?" Shura asked, laying down a straight flush.

"Dammit, and to teach physical maintenance. If your body's not in shape then you won't do any good in battle." Jericho said, tossing some chips to Shura's pile.

"I thought we were playing strip cat." Shura said, propping up her bare feet.

"Shit." They both said, taking off their jackets.

"Thank you, hey, Yukio how ya holdin' up ov'r there?" Shura asked, the now rehabilitating Yukio after having such a high sugar/caffeine rush he ran around the world and back the collapsed of a heart attack, then got back up to bet Jericho at poker and fall asleep, all in the span of seven minutes.

"Good, fine Shura-chan." He smiled reaching subconsciously for the coffee pot.

"NO!" Jericho barked, throwing a random kunai at Yukio's hand right as he jerked it back.

"Your very vigilant today Jericho." Amaimon said, chewing on his tail.

"I'm trying to keep my coffee supplies alive nad not in Yukio's stomach." He answered, noticing the trail of saliva on Amaimon's tail. "How long have you been chewing on that?" He asked, dealing out the new set and flop.

"Bout and hour, why?" He said, taking his new cards.

"Just wondering," he said, and under the table he subconsciously started curling his own tail.

"Straight Flush! How do ya like them apples!" Jericho shouted, laying down a eight thru queen.

"Dam, I only have a straight." Amaimon sighed.

Shura smiled before laying down her cards, "Royal Straight Flush cat boy!"

Jericho stiffened the urge to swear so much God would wear ear plugs and handed her his shirt. Then, a turn later, his sword and sheath. Amaimon, was now only wearing his pants, still chewing on his tail.

"Aww, it's not fun anymore," He said, as Jericho quickly shuffled and dealt the flop and everyone's hands.

"What?" Shura asked, flipping the next card over.

"Chewing my tail." He sighed, giving off a strongly depressed aura.

"Two Pair, and if it's not fun chewing on your tail anymore, chew on Jericho's!  
>She smiled, yanking his tail out from under the table and shoving it into Amaimon's mouth.<p>

"Jackass! And hah! Three of a kind!" Jericho smiled.

"Full House." Amaimon said, laying down the winning hand.

Jericho handed him his shoes while Shura handed him her belt. Jericho sighed, then yelped as Amaimon chomped down on his tiger cat tail.

"DAM YOU what the hell's wrong with you asshole!" Jericho yelled, pulling his tail out of the demon's mouth.

"WAH YOU TOOK MY HAPPY TOY!" He cried as the tail left his mouth.

Immediately Jericho shoved it back in and continued losing in silence, winching and sighing as Amaimon bite or licked his tail. He then shivered as Amaimon played a winning hand, bite his tail and petted it at the same time. Jericho shivered, yelped, and groaned at the weird mix of emotions.

"Do I need to leave you two alone for some quality time together?" Shura asked, creeped out.

"No, but I have another idea." Jericho grunted as Amaimon rolled his tail in between his teeth.

Jericho smiled, pulling out his cell phone and making two private calls that Shura couldn't understand. In twenty minutes (by that time Jericho was having an emotional breakdown from biting, licking, swallowing and random other things done to his poor tail.)

"Mephisto pleaseeeeeeeeee tell me that's you." Jericho said as Amaimon spit his tail out because it didn't taste good anymore.

"Nope you hell spawn." The new arrival said, pulling up in a shiny white limousine.

"Dam," I was hoping Mep would have gotten here by now, but it just had to be the fairy princess showing up first didn't it?" Jericho sighed, looking at his soaking wet tail.

"Why are you and that demon over there in your undergarments?" Angel asked.

"Poker with Shura, worst idea EVER." Jericho said, slamming his head down on the table.

Rin walked up, carrying three deguins that were unconscious in his hands. E slammed them on top on Jericho's head, then threw them at the sparkle king. Angel ducked and was run over by the pink car of weirdness.

"Hello children, and my patient." Mephisto said, using the now unconscious Angel as a step onto the dirt.

"Yay it's Mep!" Jericho perked up, stabbing Shura with a syringe of painkiller/knockouters ( Yay laughing gas!)

"What?" Rin said, kicking Angel's body as seven deguins rolled into the table poker was at.

"Jericho you motherfucking jackass bitch!" Bon yelled, throwing another one at him.

"Thank you, shall we begin Mep?" Jericho asked, catching the deguin.

"Right away." He smiled, pulling out a bottle on green liquid.

They poured some into Shura's throat and on her ass and a moment later, two furry, kitty cat tails sprung up.

"YAY TOYS!" Amaimon cried, chomping down on both of them.

"Jackass!" Shura yelled, waking up.

"Hello Shura, how do you like somebody sucking on YOUR tail?" Jericho asked, shaking the deguin in his hands.

"JACK FUCKING ASS!" She yelled, and a moment later, "Timber! Three pines fall in the woods, do they make a sound?" Then a loud crashing and a moan. "Yes, yes they do everyone."

"I hope you know Jericho will probably roast your ass." Bon said.

"No he won't because he's too scared now of flying thirty feet through three trees and being their crashing landing zone." Jericho said, suddenly patting Bon on the shoulder.

"You got owned." Amaimon said, licking Shura's kitty cat tail.

"Dam you cat bastard!" She said, shivering.

"What is going on here?" Angel asked. " I received a call of large demon activity in this spot only to find Exorcists camping!" Angel said, as Jericho instantly roasted the deguin in his hand and cu it into strips with White Rose.

"Don't know cause I sure as hell didn't call ya." Jericho, Shura and everyone else said.

"You people have no de-" Angel said as he became road kill for the second time today.

"They say roadkill is people who are run over by a moving vehicle, so…what do we call it when a sparkling fairy princess of sparkles gats run over by a car? Glitterkill?" Rin asked.

"No, me and Shura already have a name for it." Jericho said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Pixy dust!" Shura said, yelping.

"I don't get it." Yukio said, still sitting in his rehab area.

"I'm not explaining that."

"My toy taste good." Amaimon stated, licking it again.

"HOLY SHIT IF YOU LICK MY DAM TAIL ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'M CRUCIFYING YOUR ASS!" Shura shouted, pulling out her sword.

"…"

"GOT IT?"

"…" *lick*

"RUN BOY RUN!" Jericho said, throwing Amaimon towards a limo.

" YAY TOYS ARE FUN!" He shouted happily as Mep wondered what was wrong with his brother and Rin ate the deguin meat.

"Hey, Jericho, who was the second person you called?" Rin asked suddnely.

Just then as Shura took off after Amaimon in Mephisto's limo letting Angel then get up, slowly. "Oh, that guy," Jericho said, pointing as a kid on a ten-speed bike parked on Angel's body.


	14. Goodbye Jericho

**Hey guys, sorry that was my last chapter! Please don't kill me, BUT if you have ANY suggestion at all, then I will probably make them into a chapter to the best of my ability. I had a lot of fun with this story and if I get some idea, will make them into a chapter. I will occasionally update this is I have really good idea on a story, but please don't hold your breath because I will not pay for your hospital bill. Thank you for all the positive reviews and sticking with me all this time and Jericho says bye! He also says that he is looking for poker buddies, but I wouldn't volunteer, he still has my favorite pair of gloves. Don't stop reading, because at the end of this note I made a goodbye for Jericho, currently his thinking about giving back my gloves**

**~BloodyBlade21 signing off!~**

**Quote of the Day: Learning to Fly is Learning to Throw Yourself at the Ground, and Miss.**

"Bye Jackass, I really had fun, just don't tell anyone." Rin waved, smiling.

"You too elf. I'm gonna miss you." Jericho smiled, ruffling Rin's hair.

_They act like father and son now. _The now coffee free Yukio said.

"Bye Jericho, see ya aroun. Shura said, shaking his hand.

"See ya Shura, and if your ever looking for a poker buddy you can look me up. Just gimme a minute to put on a couple layers." He said, smiling.

"You were the wackiest exorcist I ever had Cat boy. Goodbye, I hope the American branch has fun with you." Mephisto said, tears in his eyes.

"See ya around Clown King, and thanks for removing my cat ear, did ya put in the special feature I wanted though?" Jericho asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Try it." Mep answered.

Jericho paused for a minute, and concentrated, suddenly his hair clumped together, and his cat ears returned, fluffy as always, causing Jericho to literally jump with joy.

"thanks Mep!" He said, smiling.

"Goodbye Jericho-sama!" Shiemi said, waving from across the street.

"See ya!" He replied as Bon growled, but waved.

"You looked better as a cat!" Izumo said, causing Jericho to grin.

"So your sayin that you thought I was sexy as a cat!" He said, receiveing a shoe in the face as soon as the comment left his mouth. "Ouch, and see ya around guys! I'll make sure to give the American branch hell just for you!" Jericho said, picking up his bag and pulling out a card.

"He pricked his finger, smearing it on the paper, and a big cloud of smoke appeared on the road. As it cleared a red and black flamed motorcycle appeared.

"Cool." Rin muttered.

"Bye." Jericho said, hopping on and revving the engine before taking off down the road.

Soon everyone dispersed, continued on with all their daily lives, all except for one person, who sat there for the rest of the day staring out into the distance.

"Dammit, now I really miss that fucking bastard." Rin said, smirking.

Four thousand miles away on a plane, Jericho said the same thing, except his said it and burnt down the whole row in front of his, cursing all the way to America.


	15. Preview!

Sequel!

**Hey! "Is for horses!" Shut up Jericho or you will never get your sequel! "Aye sir!" Anywho! Since Jericho says if I make a sequel I'll get my gloves back, I'm making one! However! T will not be in The Blue Exorcist fanfic category! Instead, it with be with D. Gray Man. Sneak Peek!**

"**Shit…" The black haired man said while staring at the giant tower before him.**

** He was dressed in a long black jacket with a plain white T-shirt and cargo pants. His boots were also black and his tail was swishing around in a pissed fashion. He sighed and looked down the cliff to the ground. He swore again and started walking towards the gate of the building.**

** "Fuck! How do you get on a plane to America and end up here! What the hell man! This is freaking ridiculous." He said, kicking the giant head at the door.**

** "Ow! That's not nice!" It said, and the man did it again.**

** "Lemma in ya over grown doorknob!" He snapped, clearly pissed.**

** "Let me scan you to make sure you're not an Akuma!" The statue said sing-song fashion.**

_**They really do have a weird way of calling demons demons…I hope I don't met anybody to screwed up. And hopefully I'll meet a new poker buddy and a sparring mate. Satan's busy in hell and I don't wanna fly to Japan repeatedly to fight that elf.**_** He thought as the statue stiffened.**

** "What? Hurry up and let me in jackass! It's freaking cold out here even for me!" He said.**

** "Akuma! Akuma, Akuma alert!" It cried as a window above its head opened.**

** "Dammit. I thought I sent a letter here when I arrived. Shit. I wonder what weapons they'll use… maybe a bow or something." He mused as two blurs exited the window.**

** "Prepare to be cleansed Akuma soul!" A white hair kid said.**

** "Can we just kill it Allen, I'm hunger! It's already lunch time anyway." The red hair boy complained.**

** "What. The. Fuck?" The man said, looking at the two exorcists.**

**That's all for now! Please review and read the sequel! Jericho will travel the world! Maybe. I highly doubt it but still. Tell me what you think and if I misspelled something! Hope you enjoyed the preview!**


End file.
